


Never Forget

by Enometr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Death, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Musical References, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Or not, kinda????, megabondshipping, you may cry with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-07 20:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enometr/pseuds/Enometr
Summary: As the ideas for my other fic have yet to come up in my mind, I decided to create this one because:1 ～ That sad mood hit me.2 ～ I have no other ideas but this one as for now.Also, ignore my lack of summary-making skill.And for last, uhhh this is probably not very well written so please forgive oof.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> As the ideas for my other fic have yet to come up in my mind, I decided to create this one because:
> 
> 1 ～ That sad mood hit me.  
2 ～ I have no other ideas but this one as for now.
> 
> Also, ignore my lack of summary-making skill.  
And for last, uhhh this is probably not very well written so please forgive oof.

That Megalith was seemingly unstoppable. No matter if a bunch of attacks would hit it, it wasn't slowing down a bit. The only way to stop this giant piece of rock was to reach its core and take away the pokémon that gives life to it, Chespie. But, it was hard to reach when giant vines try to consume as many space as it can.

"We are here to help you all!" Shout out the former Kalos champion, Diantha, together with all the gym leaders, ready to assist Ash and the just new champion, Alain. "Leaders, are you all prepared?"

"Yes!"

"Let's help Ash and the Champion to reach the core of the Megalith and protect them from the vines at all costs!!"

"Thanks Diantha! Greninja, Alain, let's go!!" Shout out Ash.

"Ninjaaaa!"

". . . . . ." Alain, the new Kalos Champion, silently followed Ash up to save that poor little pokémon, while making a retrospective of everything he did and has passed through.

Left Professor Sycamore...

fought with Mairin once...

blamed himself for Chespie falling into comatose...

met Lysandre and Team Flare, being fooled that they would help Chespie get out of his coma...

collected as many mega-evolution energy, believing that it would be the key for the grass-type to recover...

...just so he could...leave everything as it is now?

No no no no no, this definitely wasn't his plan. All he ever wanted was to see Mairin smiling again, to be truly happy again, so he could also be happy. And also...

**to be together with his crush, Ash Ketchum.**

But now, every time he looked at the younger trainer, every time he thought about him, his chest would ache even more. A guy who was contributing to the end of the world, dating another guy who is straight and the exact opposite? _I'm not even worth 100P￥._ Sadly, even if they could be best friends (because Ash and his friends actually didn't hate him), Alain's thoughts about himself and the world were already pretty messed up, so he would never approach them anymore because of his negativism caused by all of the dog's life he's passed. _But still, I'm going to save Chespie no matter what it takes. That's the only thing I've ever wanted to do since forever!_

The gym leaders were giving their best to assist the two trainers, just so all of them got caught by the vines.

"Oh man, I hope they be alright!"

"Me too...look, we're already at the entrace!"

"We just need to break this wall so we can enter in and get Chespie!"

"Let me take care of this. Charizard, Flamethrower!!"

And then, with the big crystal wall breaking into pieces, the passage opened.

"Nice, Alain! Now we can go get Chespie. Let's get in! Greninja, please wait outside! Take care of the vines"

"Right!" The older trainer slightly smiled at that cheering. "Charizard, stay with Greninja, we'll take of the rest now!"

The Megalith's inside was made of many crystal spears that were constantly moving, and in the center, there was...

"Chespie!!"

Ash looked at the 'room' carefully. "Alain, please be careful with those spears, they must not hit you! Otherwise...!"

"Don't worry Ash, I'll guarantee Chespie will come back safe and sound!" And then he starts to jump into the bars.

"...Wow, Alain, you are actually pretty good at it! Keep on!"

"Yes..." And he just kept escalating the core, continuously jumping at the moving spears, as if they were precisely calculated. _I'll make Mairin smile once more!_

"Alain, you're almost there! Keep going!"

Reaching its final stretch, the Kalosian makes a big jump so he could finally put his hands onto that pokémon and...

_Mairin, Professor, Ash...everyone, forgive me for everything I did. I know this isn't much, but please take Chespie's rescue as an apology...and, even if I don't make it alive, please, rescue Kalos and the world..._

* * *

"Mairin, watch out!!" Serena ran to the redhead and embraced her to protect her from the vine which was about to attack, ready to take the hit instead. However...?

"...Huh? It stopped."

"Look, the Megalith's light is wearing off!" Clemont pointed out. The big rock stopped completely.

"Is Chespie alright? I need to see him!" The redhead then ran to inside the Megalith.

"Mairin, wait! I'll go with you!" Exclaimed Serena.

When they entered it, they found Ash, on his knees, holding the grass-type who was still in comatose.

"Ash, did Chespie wake up?" Asked Mairin, who ran near the Kantonian, just to see his tearful face, "Huh? Ash, what's wrong? Is Chespie okay?" which instantly worried her.

"He is...alright...he's still breathing..."

"Then why are you crying, Ash? And...where's Alain?" Asked Serena.

Ash started to cry even harder while giving the pokémon to the redhead. "Alain, he...he..."

"What happened to him? Is he al-" The blonde gasped before finishing her question, followed by a horror scream, which startled Mairin.

"Serena! What's wrong-" Then she looked up at where the other girl was looking and gaped at the view, completely terrified.

A bunch of spears came from all directions and pierced Alain's body, making a blood bath as a consequence.

"Alain...Alain...no..."

"Is this...is this what a young man gets for trying to help his friends and pokémon...?" Questioned Clemont.

"This...this is way too brutal!" Completed Bonnie. "If if I have to suffer like this, then...then...I would like never to be an adult!!" Then she started to cry on her big brother's clothes.

"At least...he gave his life for the saving of everyone..." Stated Ash, still deeply in tears.

Then a minute of silence broke in. Squishy and his friend were looking at this tragic situation.

"This is horrible...I feel bad for them..." Said Squishy's friend.

"Do you see it now? Humans care for the world they live in, so they can even sacrifice themselves for the safety of the entire planet. Though there is consequences for this, like what you are seeing now."

"...I see it now."

"The hardest choices require the strongest wills." Said the two at the same time.

"Maybe the humans aren't too selfish and bad after all!" Said the little pokémon with blue chest. "I'm with you!"

"That's right, but...we need to wait for all of them recover from their loss..."

"Yes..."

Then they also fell into silence.

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

...Until some manic laughter broke it.

"That serves him right! Betraying Team Flare...this is what you get!"

That voice was...

"Lysandre!" Shout out Ash. "When _sniff_ when will you stop all of this?! _sniff_" Those sadness tears were turned into angry, very angry tears.

"I will only stop once I die, and that means, once everyone die!"

"But we already stopped the Megalith!" Said Clemont.

"For now." The Team Flare leader wears his electronic equipment on his face and manage to activate the Megalith once more, making it shake before returning to movement.

"Whoa! Everyone, get out of here, now!"

All the trainers left, except for Mairin.

"Mairin, we need to get out of here! All those bars are gonna collapse!" Alerted Serena.

"...If after all of this I have to lose Alain and Chespie, then I'll go with them!" The redhead, already losing all of her hope, embraces her pokémon, waiting for the shiny spears to fall on her.

"Mairin!!"

But before that would happen, another pokémon butts in, rapidly picking both Mairin and Alain.

"...? Charizard!"

The megaevolved fire-type pokémon took them to a distant 'safe' place. Serena almost fainted of relief when she saw them being rescued.

"I will get what I ever wanted to do, and no one will ever stop me! No matter what you do, no attack will ever destroy the Megalith!!" Stated Lysandre, with a big grin on his face.

"What we'll do now...?" Questioned Ash, already starting to lose hope. He looks at the other trainers, as if they would know.

"I guess...this is the end...our pokémon are pretty tired..." Said the blonde scientist. Bonnie and Dedenne couldn't stop crying.

Even Diantha and the gym leaders were slowly realizing that their actions would have no effect anymore. Olympia could just look at the sun clock and think to herself, while releasing a tear.

_If nothing can be done then..._

** _We all will meet the sunlight, together._ **

And then...

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

...**BAM!**

A loud noise was heard from the distance.

"W-what was that...?" Said Bonnie, wiping off her tears so she could clearly see. And then she got really surprised.

A giant green'n'black pokémon with blue and red eyes was standing there.

"Is that..!" Gasped Lysandre, who also got very impressed at what he just saw.

"It's Zygarde...in its full form! Incredible!" Shout out Steven, Champion of Hoenn region.

And so the big pokémon starts to talk. "Listen, everyone. I am here because I believe you all who can change the world for good. I got called because...I need to correct something." Then it points its arm like a gun to the Megalith. "...Take this!"

"Please no" Those were the Team Flare leader's last words before disappearing after the following explosion.

Zygarde finally shoots a powerful laser beam, making a big letter Z on the ground, catching the Megalith in the middle, exploding it into pieces as consequence.

The big pokémon then changes back to the two 'Squishies', except they were now inside a floating bubble. Bonnie couldn't hold herself and ran to them.

"Squishy, Squishy! Are you...leaving now?"

"Bonnie...thank you for taking care of me on your journey. We really learned about you humans. And also, there is just one more thing..."

With its power, Zygarde managed to remove every vine off Kalos.

"Thank you Squishy...I'm gonna really miss you!!"

"Me too. Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna rest on the Sun now. Goodbye, Bonnie!"

And so that was it. But what about Lysandre?

"Who cares." Said Malva. "Now I'm going to talk with Officer Jenny about Team Flare."

Suddenly, Ash and his friends heard a feminine voice calling everyone to come to her.

"That is Mairin's voice, let's get to her!"

When they reached the place, there was Mairin and Charizard sitting surrounding Alain.

"Everyone, Alain's still alive! We need to take him to the hospital quickly!"

"Let's go now!"

* * *

Two days passed since that incident.

"Reporter Malva here. This is our first news report since the Team Flare scandal happened. It's great to see everything returning to normal. Except...the new Kalos Champion is in critical condition. Alain Sycamore got stabbed through by a lot of spears while he was trying to save a pokémon. Miraculously, he still managed to survive, and after the scandal ended, he immediately got sent to the Lumiose City hospital."

"His interns almost got entirely destroyed. We are trying to see what we can do. But we also don't have much time left. Each day that passes his heart pulses even less blood and currently, there is nothing we can do, sadly." Said a nurse who got interviewed.

"All we can do is pray for his recover. Malva turning off, have a nice day."

And that was a news report no one from Sycamore's lab saw, as they were too afraid to know the Champion's condition, despite that they actually wanted to know it at the same time. But as some popular phrase says, 'ignorance is a bliss'.

"We're going to see him now." Said the professor. "Mairin and Ash are going with me."

"I'm bringing Chespie too!"

"Okay Professor. See you later then. Give Alain my best regards." Said Sophie.

So they parted to the hospital.

"Alain will be so happy that Chespie is safe and has woken up..." Said Mairin.

"Yeah..."

She brought up this small talk so the mood could lighten up a little, but without success. "...But still, will he ever recover? He...he was way too wounded when I saw him..."

"Oh Mairin, don't say things like that. He is gonna recover!" _I guess..._ "...Do you want a hug?" Said Ash, consolating the redhead.

"Yes."

"Sometimes people just need a hug..." Said Sycamore while driving, almost reaching the building.

"Chepi chepi che!" Chespie also wanted to join the hug.

* * *

"He is right through this door!" Said the nurse.

"Okay, thank you." Thanked the Professor to her.

Now this was a delicate moment. Ash opened the door and saw Alain laying on the bed, sleeping, breathing with the help of an oxygen mask.

The three were very emotioned to see Alain alive until now. Seeing that little machine showing his heart pulses was very relieving.

"Alain...? Alain!" The redhead started to wake up the surviving trainer.

"...Mm...mn...?" He slowly opened his eyes.

"Alain! You...you are okay!"

Alain wide opens his eyes even more at seeing Mairin.

"I brought someone special to you!" Then she showed Chespie in front of him. Alain painfully retires his mask so he would be able to talk again, and slowly raises his arms to take the grass-type.

"Chespie..."

"H-hey Alain, you should put that mask back!"

"Professor..." And behind Sycamore, there was Ash, who made the Kalosian gasp.

"Alain, you should put your oxygen mask back, otherwise...!"

"Ash...there's no need for that."

"B-but why?"

"Because no matter what...I'm already fated to go."

That phrase shocked the three.

"What?! What are you talking about, Alain?" Asked Mairin, already conflicted.

"You see, every minute my heart slowly stops to pulse until the last. The oxygen mask just slow down this process. I even heard the doctors saying that."

"But...Alain...!"

"...But I'm very happy that Chespie is safe and sound...look, he even woke up! Ahaha!"

"Alain...we are making a party especially for you...because...because...! _sniff_" Tears started to come off. "Because you would come back to us _sniff_, right...? _sniff_"

Alain got surprised by that statement.

"Because we all _sniff_...we all love you, and...and...and...and would like for you to stay with us forever!!" Then she couldn't hold herself anymore and threw herself at the older trainer and started to sob uncontrolablly. "I love you, Alain, I love you so much, so much, so much! I want to be with you forever!!"

All of this hit Alain like a bullet-train. He didn't ever realize how much loved he is, and how worried he made his family get. He weakly embraces Mairin back and then start to cry with her.

"I love you too...Mairin...I love you...I love my family...

...and...I...love...you...Ash..."

Those were his last words before falling onto his bed and finally passing away.

**Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...**

* * *

The people at the lab heard the three people entering.

"You came back!" Said Sophie. "So, how is Alain? We're almost starting!"

"Alain, he..." The Professor was going to say it but got interrupted by Ash and Mairin talking together.

"**...He's always and will be always together with us!**" Said the two, both with tearful smiles.

* * *

"Breaking news. Reporter Malva here. We are deeply saddened to say that the Champion of Kalos region, Alain Sycamore, who was only 18 years old, has passed away. It was almost clear that he wouldn't survive the big wounds. All condolences for his family and friends. We shall never forget this day. Malva turning off, have a nice day..."

* * *

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

**. . . . . .**

"**...Mom, dad, sorry for being late, I'm back. I've learned so much things on my life...**"

* * *

_**I'll never forget you** _

_ **I won't forget about you** _

_ **I want to stay by your side forever** _

_ **But I guess it can't be helped** _

_ **Ah, I think I'm gonna cry** _

**Author's Note:**

> Never Forget, music sung by 福田明日番 Asuka Fukuda, former member of J-POP group モーニング娘。 Morning Musume. English translation made by mink.
> 
> I don't know, I guess this came as much more depressing than I thought.


End file.
